Digimon Adventure 02 The adventure begins
by hayat.kun
Summary: It is a rewrite of 02 with a new characters and also Takeru as a girl that had a crush on Davis.
1. Enter Flamedramon

Hey Hayat here. This is what if Takeru was a girl. So they will ve something that child. And there will be extra chapter and a chapter that content Taken or Takeru and Ken.

Digimon Season 2 Rewrite, Episode 1: "Enter Flamedramon"

Takeru [narrating]: We've all grown up a lot since that summer in the digital world! Tai's in high school. My brother Matt's trying to be a rock star.

Sora's become qute a tennis player! Izzy's in high school too! Mimi and he folks moved to New York, and Joe's still studying to be a doctor. But for Kari and I, it's just the beginning.

[Opening credits]

[OPEN SCENE: EXT. - DIGITAL WORLD]

Gazimon: Run for your lives! It's the evil Digimon Emperor!

[Digimon run away, but some Digimon get hit with small black rings]

Gatomon [chased by a ring]: That was close!

[A Unimon comes up and attacks her]

[INT. - MORNING - Takeru's APARTMENT]

Ms. Takaishi: Finish your breakfast! You're going to be late for school, Takeru

Takeru: New school, new apartment, same old lumpy oatmeal. I'm done mom! I'm leaving!

Ms. Takaishi: Sorry I can't drive you to school, Takeru, but I have to write this article before deadline. It's all about the historical significance of toilet paper. Hmm...

Takeru: It's okay. I'll walk. Seeya later.

[At the elevator. There's a young girl and a younger boy on their way down.]

Takeru: How's it goin?

Girl: Fine, thank you.

Takeru: That's great. My name's Takeru, and my mom and I just moved into the building. I'm in seventh grade, class A. Nice to meet you.

Girl: My name's Yolei. Would you like to walk to school with us? It takes approximately 12.3 minutes, and that's if there's no wind. It'll be fun! Oh, and this is Cody.

Cody: Welcome to the building, Takeru. And hurry, we don't want to be late on our first day!

Takeru: Let's do it!

[EXT. - MORNING - WALK TO SCHOOL]

Cody: Hey, Yolei, can you come over after school and fix my computer again?

Yolei: Only if your mom makes those brownies I love!

Cody: I'll email her and tell her to make a batch right away!

Yolei: It's a deal. Perfecto! [They walk away]

Takeru: Huh? [looks to kids playing soccer] Wha? Tai? I'm seeing things.

Kid: Here ya go, Davis! [Takeru catches the soccer ball]

Davis: Thanks, great catch! Huh?

Takeru: You look familiar. Must be the goggles.

Davis: Wha? Ohh thanks. You look preaty with that hat.

Takeru: Thank you.

Kid: Hey Davis, you're holding up the game!

Davis: Huh? [kicks the soccer ball]

Takeru: What am I talking about? That can't be Tai. He's a much better soccer player than that handsome kid!

[INT. - CLASSROOM]

Davis: What luck! You're in my class again, Kari!

Kari: I wouldn't call that luck.

Davis: Hey, the weirdest thing just happened. Some kid said I reminded him of someone. Probably thinks I'm a famous movie star. She is preaty with her white hat.

[CUT TO: EXT. - DAY - DIGIWORLD]

Agumon: Tai, help! TAI!

[Tai sees the call on his digivice]

Tai: huh?

[BACK IN THE CLASSROOM]

Teacher: I'm Mr. Hamasaki, i'll be your teacher, and I'd like you to all welcome a new student.

Davis: Woah! That is the cute girl!

Takeru: Nice to meet you. I'm Takeru

Davis: It's that kid! The girl!

Mr. Hamasaki: You can take a seat next to the boy with the...googles at the head.

Takeru: Hi, we meet again!

Davis: Yes. Takeru right.

Takeru: Yup. And youre Davis right. The handsome boy in the school.

Davis: Thanks. [Then HE Blush]

[BACK IN THE DIGIWORLD]

Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon: *screams*

Tentomon: Quick! Don't let Snimon catch us! This praying mantis digimon can cut through anything with his Twin Sickles attack!

Twin Sickles!

Patamon: Oh, no! Biyomon, Tentomon!

[BACK WITH AGUMON]

Tai: Agumon!

Agumon: Tai? You're here!

Tai: You've got to digivolve!

Agumon: That's why I need your help. I can't digivolve.

Tai: What, did you forget how? It's just like riding a bicycle. Now start peddling and digivolve!

Digimon Emperor: It's no use. Not while I have the dark digivice. There's no way he can digivolve.

Gatomon: Move your tails!

Tai: We're gonna need some more help. I better call the others!

[INT. - COMPUTER LAB]

Yolei: 'Come to the digital world. The digimon need our help'? Hmm, must be a link to an online game. Let's see who sent it. Tai Kamiya. Hey, there's a girl in seventh grade with the same last name. This must be hers!

Kari: So Takeru, how does your mom like the new apartment?

Takeru: She hasn't seen it! She's been on the computer the whole time.

Davis: Hey, Princess!

Kari: Since when did you call a girl Princess.

Davis: Cant I? By the way how did you two know each other?

Takeru: How do I know her? We know each other since we were at camp.

Davis: Owhhhhh. Wanna go to the Pizza after school.

Yolei: Hey!

Takeru: Huh? Oh, hi Yolei!

Yolei: You're Kari Kamiya, aren't you?

Kari: Yes, why do you ask?

Yolei: Are you related to Tai? He sent this email!

Kari: My brother needs us!

[EVERYONE RUNS DOWN THE HALL]

Izzy: Yolei! I'm glad I ran into you. I need to use the computer room right away!

Yolei: You mean the legendary former computer club president is loking for me? I'm honoured!

Takeru: What's up, Izzy?

Kari: Tai sent us an urgent email!

Izzy: I know! I got one too. I was just about to send an answer when the battery ran out on my computer.

I knew I should have recharged it after I played Trigonometry trivia on the Internet last night. But boy, talk about fun!

[EXT. - DIGITAL WORLD]

Tai: It's from Izzy! He's got Kari and Takeru with him!

Agumon: Tai, come here quick!

[INT. - COMPUTER ROOM]

Yolei: What's the digital world? Is it a new theme park? I bet they have some great rides!

Davis: Hmm...I heard it from Tai once. He said there were a lot of Digimon there. Whatever they are.

Takeru: You know Tai?

Kari: They play on the same soccer team.

Yolei: I've got an idea! Let's all go to the Digital World!

Cody: Yolei, weren't you coming over? You said you'd fix my computer!

Yolei: Oh, sorry. I forgot.

[INT. - CAVE in the DIGITAL WORLD]

Agumon: Tai, look at this!

Tai: Weird...it's got the crest of Courage! Is it an egg?

Agumon: I don't know...I've never seen an egg with a spike through it!

Gatomon: Must have been hard on the chicken that layed that thing!

Tai: Let's have a closer look.

[Tai tries to lift the digiegg. As he does, lights fly out of the egg]

Tai: Woah! They look like fireflies! Or really fast ones!

[INT. - SCHOOL HALLWAY]

Cody: You did promise.

Yolei: I know.

[in the COMPUTER ROOM]

Izzy: We're going back to the digital world! Prodigious!

Davis: I'm going with you!

Takeru: That's impossible! Not just anybody can go. I also hope you had a digivice.

Davis: Why cant i have. I hope i have it.

[flashes of light fly out of the computer, one landing with Davis, the other two with Yolei and Cody]

All: Huh? Wha...

Davis: Woah! What's this?

Takeru: A digivice! Now you go with me,

Kari: It's a different model than the ones we have.

Izzy: We better go now, while the gate to the digital world is still open.

Takeru: How long will it be open for?

Davis: Can I get Donkey Madness on this thing?

Izzy: It's not a game! If the digital world sends you a digivice, then there must be a reason and you should take it seriously.

Kari: I'm not waiting any longer. I'm going to help my brother.

[Kari is sucked in the computer]

Takeru: I'm with you!

[Taleru is sucked in the computer]

Izzy (to Davis): Your turn! Unless you're scared.

Davis: I'm there! Wait for me Takeru

[Transfer to Digiworld]

Davis: Woah...my first time being downloaded. Pretty cool. So this is the digital world?Woah! This place comes with a new wardrobe!

Digimon Emperor: Ha! There are visitors in my garden and they weren't on the guest list.

[there's a signal on the digivice]

Kari: Huh...it's over this way!

Davis: This place doesn't seem so scary. The way Tai described it, there were monsters everywhere! Huh? What's a vending machine does out here? I am a little thirsty...

[Numemon fly out of the vending machine and dance around Davis]

Takeru and Kari: *laugh*

Davis: Haha...veru funny. So, were those Digimon? Are there more of them?

Kari: Yeah, tons of them. But, there are a lot cuter ones than that.

Takeru: And a lot scarier ones, too!

Davis: Do...they all come out of vending machines?

[Tai and the digimon...]

Tai: They're close by.

Patamon: Takeru!

Takeru: Patamon! Am I glad to see you!

Davis: huh?

Gatomon: Kari!

Tai: You guys made it!

Davis: Tai! I told the others you'd be alright.

Tai: Davis? What are you doing here?

Kari: Gatomon! Huh? Your tail ring! Tell me what happened!

[Scene shows Gatomon being attacked by a Unimon, and losing her tail ring]

Gatomon: One day, a bossy human appeared and started making Digimon his slaves. He sais 'I am the Digimon Emperor!' I heard we're all going to have to punch a time clock, too.

Takeru: You mean there are more humans besides us? There goes the neighbourhood...

Gatomon: Yeah, and he's got this strange new dark digivice that makes us unable to digivolve!

Takeru (to Davis): Show her your digivive Davis

Davis: huh? Sure cutie. This one?

Gatomon: That's it! You work for the Digimon Emperor!

Davis: I don't work for anybody! I just got it when it came out of the computer!

Tai: *thinking* So that's what came out of the Digiegg when I touched it. Three new digivices! But why did Davis get one? What's his purpose in the Digital World? And more importantly, who got the other two?

[INT. - COMPUTER ROOM]

Yolei: Where did everyone disappear to, Izzy?

Izzy: I told you Yolei, they went home!

Yolei: I'm not letting you off the hook that easily! I know you're hiding something from me, Izzy. Now what is the Digital World and what exactly are Digimon?

Izzy: I don't know what you're talking about!

Yolei: Oh, yeah? Then what's this?

Izzy: Where'd you get that?

Yolei: Cody's got one too!

Cody: No, Yolei's not coming over. We have to stay after school for computer club, but since you made the brownies, I'll come over and pick them up, first.

[INT. - CAVE in the DIGITAL WORLD]

Gatomon: The dark digivice is draining our power and making us weak as newborn kittens.

Tai (to Agumon): That's why you couldn't digivolve!

Agumon: Yeah! If I could digivolve, he wouldn't stand a chance!

Gatomon: The Digimon Emperor uses these powerful dark rings to take control of the digimon!

Patamon: Yeah, that's right! If the rings catch you, you're a slave for life!

Gatomon: These collars do everything but get rid of fleas!

Kari: Digimon Emperor! I'll slap a dark ring on him!

Digimon Emperor: Oh, you think so, do you? Well, this is just a game to me, and I'm afraid that if you can't play by my rules, then I'm just going to have to disqualify you. Hmm. Who will destroy you? Eeny, meeny, miney, mon! Attack, Monochromon! And go and catch the cute blonde hair girl.

Monochromon: Roar!

[in the CAVE]

Takeru: Looks like a deflated beachball! No wonder, it has a spike through it!

Tai: Yeah, plus it's heavier than my mom's meatloaf.

Takeru: It won't budge!

Kari: Move over. This is a woman's job!

Takeru: I know strong is not for a woman. But let me try.

Davis: Guys! I pump iron all the time! Let me do it!

[Davis tries to lift it, and succeeds]

Davis: See? What'd I tell you? Light as a feather!

Tai: There's a problem!

[A light shines, and a small blue creature emerges from it]

Creature: Yahoo! Free at last! Free at last! You moved the digiegg! My name's Veemon. But you can just call me Veemon.

Davis: Uh, hi, I'm Davis.

Agumon: I've heard of Veemon! Supposedly he's a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little digimon that brings you good luck. But I thought he was just a legend!

Veemon: Nope! I'm real and I've been waiting my whole life to meet you, Davis!

Davis: Uh, I think you've got the wrong guy.

Veemon: Nope, you're the one all right, because you were the only one who was able to move the digiegg of courage!

[Everything starts to shale]

Davis: What's that, an earthquake?

Takeru: No, look up there!

[Monochromon attacks them from above]

Davis: A monster!

Kari: No, that's a digimon!

Takeru: Monochromon!

[DIGIMON ANALYZER]

Takeru: Monochromon! His shell is harder than diamonds! His attack, Volcanic Strike, sends out millions of fireballs!

Agumon: Pepper breath!

Patamon: Boom bubble!

Monochromon: Volcanic Strike!

Takeru: Come on, let's go!

[Everyone runs out of the CAVE]

[OUTSIDE the CAVE]

Tai: Davis!

Veemon: Davis, hurry up and open the digiegg!

Tai: Davis, get down here!

[Monochromon sends VOLCANIC STRIKE, knocking them off a cliff]

Davis & Veemon: Ahh!

Takeru: Woah!

Veemon: Davis, are you okay? Tell me what hurts!

Davis: Everything but my earlobes.

Veemon: You control the digiegg of courage! You've got to use your courage to open it up!

Tai: Davis! Get up, it's not safe!

Davis: Okay.

Veemon: I can digivolve if you open up the digiegg, but you have to have courage to do it!

Agumon: Tai!

Kari: We've got to get out of here!

Patamon: Takeru?

Takeru: I can't move my ankle!

Tai: We're sitting ducks here!

Monochromon: Roar!

[Monochromon runs at Takeru, who can't move and want to catch her]

Veemon: Davis!

Tai: Have courage

Davis: Takeru's in trouble! You want courage? I'll show you! DIGIARMOUR ENERGIZE!

Veemon: Veemon, armour digivolve to...FLAMEDRAMON! The fire of courage!

Tai: ARMOUR digivolve?

Davis: Woah, what's that?

Flamedramon: I am Flamedramon. As Veemon, I used the digiegg of courage to armour digivolve.

My 'Fire Rocket' attack will charbroil the enemy like a well-done steak!

Digimon Emperor: Armour Digivolve? Against the power of my dark digivice, they shouldn't be able to Digivolve at all! Hmm...they're more resourceful than I thought. Monocromon destroy him and catch that girl!

Monochromon: Roar! Volcanic Strike!

All: Ahh!

Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!

Gatomon: Barbeque that Dark Ring, Flamedramon!

[Flamedramon fights with Monochromon, and breaks the dark ring. He de digivolves after the fight]

Davis: Woah, what's this?

[Davis is holding a small computer-like device]

Kari: That's a good Monochromon!

[DIGIMON EMPEROR'S PLACE]

Wormmon: You summoned me, oh evil Emperor?

Digimon Emperor: I believe we have found ourselves a worthy foe at last.

Wormmon: Great! Just one question: What's a foe?

[with the KIDS...]

Kari: Goodbye, Monochromon! Don't forget to write!

Takeru: I can't believe the Digimon Emperor could turn such a nice digimon into such an evil creature. Without you Davis, i mite be die.

Davis: That's nothing.

Veemon: Nice working with you,

Davish. Let's do it again shometime.

Davis: Great!

Tai: Hey, guys, that Armour digivolving was pretty cool!

Agumon: Even though the rest of us can't digivolve, I'm sure that you new kids will be able to take care of the Digimon Emperor with no problem!

Veemon: Yeah! Leave it to us!

Tai: Davis, you were really brave back there in that battle, but I noticed that you broke your goggles. And as we know, the leader of the digidestined just wouldn't look right without them. So here, I want you to have mine.

Davis: Wow!

Takeru : They look real cute!

Davis: heh... ^-^*

Patamon: Good. The sun's going down. Now we can relax!

Takeru: Why's that?

Gatomon: Because the Digimon Emperor never appears at night!

Agumon: Excuse me, Tai, but it's getting kind of late. Don't you guys need to go home soon?

Tai: That's right. But I'm not even sure if we can get home! Careful, never stay too long.

[They walk towards the TV]

Yolei: Hey, Izzy, Cody's back. Can we go to the digital world now?

Izzy: The gate might close, it's not safe.

Yolei: Hey, what does it mean when the light on that thing goes on?

Izzy: What thing?

Yolei: That thing on the computer! I just saw the light go on. Oohh!

Davis: Hey, guys, let me in! It's Davis!

[Transfer from Digiworld]

Agumon: You don't see that everyday.

All: Woah!

[They all land on top of each other]

Izzy: Get off! You're crushing my brownies!

Narrator: While Davis and the others returned to the real world, the Digimon Emperor was planning his next attack. Can the Digidestined stop him? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

[END]

[CLOSING CREDITS]


	2. The Digiteam is still Incomplete

Season 2, Episode 2: "The Digiteam is Incomplete"

[OPENING THEME]

[OPEN SCENE: INT. - COMPUTER ROOM]

Tai: Where are we?

Takeru: This is the computer room.

Cody: Hey, when you guys came through the computer, where did you come from?

Davis: Where? The digital world! That place is the coolest ever! There we were, when suddenly a dinosaur-like digimon attacks, and I jumped into action.

Takeru: Thanks to Davis, im save.

Yolei: Enough! Let's go back.

Cody: I think we've had enough excitment for one day.

Yolei: Don't you want to go to the digital world, Cody?

Cody: Of course seeng those monsters would be fun, but tonights macaroni and cheese night at my house and I don't want to miss out.

Tai: Oh, that's right. It's pork surprise at my place.

Izzy: Stuffed green peppers and a salad.

Takeru: TV dinners and a microwave.

Yolei: No fair! I wanna go!

Takeru: Don't worry Yolei, you'll get a chance.

Yolei: When?!

Izzy: Oops. I almost forgot to turn off the computer. The gate's closed!

[Matt's band practice...]

Band member: You're leaving already, Matt? We're not done with rehearsal!

Matt: Sorry, guys, there's something I've got to take care of.

[At the PLAYGROUND...]

Takeru: Here he comes!

Tai: Hi Matt!

Matt: Hey everyone. Sorry I'm late. Where is Hayat and Kairu?

Sora: It's been a long time! It's nice to be back. Ohh they cant come.

[INT. - CODY'S APARTMENT]

Cody: I wonder what it's really like. To travel into the digital world.

Yolei: *fixing Cody's computer* I don't care if they don't want me along...tomorrow, I'm going to the digital world!

Ms. Hido: Yolei, will you be staying for dinner tonight? Mac and cheese!

Yolei: No, but thanks anyway. I have to get going.

[INT. - DAVIS' BEDROOM]

Davis: Boy. I just can't stop thinking about Veemon!

[INT. - PLAYGROUND]

Matt: Digiarmour Energize, huh?

Tai: It was a form of digivolving I've never seen before! Somehow, Davis' digimon was able to digivolve, but Agumon and the others weren't!

Sora: You mean Davis, from the soccer club, went to the digital world?

Takeru: That's right! And the two kids from my apartment building, Yolei and Cody, also got new digivices! I cant wait to see my hero tommorow.

Joe: Well, if they have digivices, that means they are the new digidestined.

Izzy: That's just what I thought. And please dont say that again Takeru. You make me sick.

Takeru: From now on call me Eru.

Tai: Hmm.

Sora: One question: If this Digimon Emperor is really hunting digimon and making them his slaves, will Biyomon and the others be okay?

Kari: I got an email earlier from Mimi in America. She was asking the same question.

Matt: Well, I say we go there. And do things our way.

Izzy: We can't. I went back to check the computer and the gate was closed.

Matt: That means...we can't help them?

Izzy: I'm going back first thing tomorrow and check the computer to see if the gate has opened up again.

Tai: I'm going with you!

Sora: And so am I!

Eru: Mmm-hmm!

Kari: Mmm-hmm!

Joe: I can't. I've got an oral test tomorrow on laryngitis.

Matt: Yeah, and my band's got a big concert coming up, and we need to practice.

Tai: Don't worry about it! Just leave everything to us.

Matt: Okay, but let us know if you need us.

[INT. - NEXT DAY - COMPUTER ROOM]

Izzy: Just as I thought. It's still closed. I need to find another way into the digital world.

Yolei: What are you doing in here?

Izzy: Oh, hi. I was just getting more information on what happened here yesterday.

Cody: I couldn't sleep last night. I kept thinking about it. Izzy, will you take me with you to the digital world.

Izzy: I can't because the gate isn't...huh? But, it's open!

Davis: How's it going, guys?

Sora: Hi everybody!

Sora: Those are the new digivices? How cool!

Tai: That's right! Those were the ones that were released from the digiegg when I touched it,

Yolei: Well, what are we waiting around here for? I say we go!

Davis: Wait a minute. Maybe I should give you a couple of pointers on the things you're about to see.

Yolei: Give me a break. You've only been there once! What do you know?

Cody: I think we should be prepared for a little danger.

Izzy: My suspicions were confirmed. I checked the other computers, and none of them seem to be affected by it. It's only open on this one. Also, the gate has never been opened two days in a row before!

Davis: Then I say we get going! As ashore that's going ashore.

All: Mmm-hmm!

Voice: Tai Kamiya? Is that you? We haven't seen you here in a while. And Sora and Izzy are here too. Say, didn't you all graduate?

Tai: Mr. Fujiyama! We did, and what are you doing here?

Mr. Fujiyama: I'm the new head of the computer club.

Tai and Sora: But what do you know about using computers?

Mr. Fujiyama: Not a single thing!

Tai and Sora: *sweatdrop*

Tai: I just remembered, there's something I need to talk to you about. Got a minute?

Mr. Fujiyama: Sure! What is it?

Tai: I'm having a problems adjusting to High School. It's the girls. They're so much older.

[TAI pushes out of the CLASSROOM]

Sora: Thanks, Tai. We owe you.

Izzy: Alright! Let's get going!

[TRANSFER to DIGIWORLD]

Izzy: Is everyone okay?

Davis: Yeah, but I feel like I went through the rinse cycle of the dishwasher.

Cody: So this is the digital world? Hey, wait, I'm wearing new clothes! And they're pretty comfortable, too!

Yolei: Hey! I'm dressed like I'm part of the cool crowd!

Davis: I forgot the part about a new wardrobe. Takeru nice clothes.

Eru: Thanks but now call me Eru.

Yolei: I love this helmet! It makes my glasses look smaller! Wait until I tell my sisters I got free clothes!

Sora: Kids today have no sense of value. When I was a kid, I showed a lot more respect whenever I receive a gift.

Kari: Sora, I hate to say this, but you're sounding just like my mom.

Sora: Biyomon!

Izzz: Tentomon!

[Meanwhile at the Computer room]

Mr. Fujiyamon: I better get going now.

Tai: Allright

Hayat: Tai there you are. Where is the others. Are they going to the digital world.

Tai: Digital world what is that.

Kairu: Tai, you forget that we know it. We came to the digital world once and have a crest also. And we also came for the meetings.

Tai: I forgot.

Riven: Where is Kari. And what is the digital world.

Tai and Hayat: Okay we tell you.

[MEANWHILE AT THE DIGITAL WORLD]

Digimon Emperor: I've been waiting for you to get here. Now let the games begin! Snimon, attack! And captured the leader.

Davis: Veemon! Where are you? Veemon!

Veemon: Davis! Davis, I'm over here!

Davis: Veemon!

Veemon: I've brought Patamon and his friends with me.

Izzy: Tentomon!

Sora: Biyomon!

Izzy: Tentomon.

Tentomon: Izzy! You're a sight for big, green sore eyes!

Sora: Biyomon!

Biyomon: I've missed you, Sora!

Sora: I've missed you, too, Biyomon.

Snimon: Roar!

[Snimon attacks Sora and Biyomon.]

Eru: Sora, move!

[Eru pushes Sora out of the way]

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Patamon: Boom Bubble!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Gatomon: Lightning paw! Without my tail ring, I don't have enough power!

Veemon: Don't worry about it! I'll just have ti armour digivolve. Davis, get the egg ready!

Digimon Emperor: Not so fast! This isn't a drill, Drimogemon!

Davis: Ahh!

Tentomon: Drimogemon lives deep insidethe cavities of the digital world. His drill spin attack will make you wish you were at the dentist!

Veemon: Are you okay?

Mammothmon: Roar!

Digimon Emperor: You're up, Mojyamon!

Tentomon: Mojyamon is a frosty digimon that lives in the snowy mountains. His bone boomerang attack will make your head spin!

Mojyamon: Bone boomerang!

Veemon: Ahh!

Davis: Veemon!

[Veemon falls down a hole in the ground. Davis follows him, and they are both pulled under by Drimogemon.]

Yolei: Oh, my. They're gone. The ground just opened up and swallowed then.

Cody: Well, I want to go home now.

Izzy: First, we have to protect ourselves.

Cody: But what about Davis?

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Patamon: Boom bubble!

Tentomon: Super Shocker!

Sora: Davis will be fine. But our digimon are only at half-strength. We need to get away.

[The digimon fight more...]

Yolei: I can't take this anymore...I want to go home!

[Yolei starts to cry]

[EXT. - CLIFF in the DIGITAL WORLD]

Davis: Huh? Ah! Great, I must have been walking in my sleep again. Where am i?

Digimon Emperor: You're just hanging around.

Davis: Who are you?

Digimon Emperor: I'm your worst nightmare come to life. I'm rather disappointed I was able to catch you so easily.

Davis: Are you the Digimon Emperor? Dont hurt my friends expecially Eru.

Digimon Emperor: Speaking! Ohh that cute girl is Eru haaa. Mammothmon go and catch Eru te cute girl with blonde hair.

Davis: Noooooo

Mammothmon: Roar...

Davis: But you're a kid, just like me. Please stop doing this

Digimon Emperor: I'm nothing like you. If I was, I'd be the one hanging from a cliff. Oh, that reminds me.

[Veemon is hanging from the other cliff]

Davis: Veemon!

Veemon: Davis! Great view, isn't it?

Davis: I haven't had time to look. Quick, armour digivolve!

Digimon Emperor: Oh, there's one problem. Aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick?

[The Emperor has taken Davis' digivice and communicator]

Davis: Ahh!

[EXT. - DIGIWORLD FOREST]

Cody: Wait up! This digivice you were so nice enough to give me is starting to make noise.

Eru: My digivice is going off too! There might be something nearby!

Sora: A building of some sort.

Biyomon: There are no buildings around here!

Tentomon: No, just the temple.

Sora: Temple?

Biyomon: Yeah, but it was shut down.

Tentomon: They couldn't book enough weddings or Bar Mitzfahs.

Sora: Well, something in there is making the digivices go off, and I don't think it was the caterers.

[they go to the TEMPLE]

Yolei: I'm exhausted! Hasn't anyone ever heard of elevators?

Biyomon: Just look at it this way, Yolei. Only a few more steps to go.

[the kids arrive inside the TEMPLE, and two objects are sitting on an altar]

Sora: They look like digieggs!

Cody: Must be what our digivices were reacting to.

Sora: That one has the crest of Love on it.

Izzy: And that one has the crest of Knowledge!

[SORA and IZZY try to lift the DIGIEGGS up, but can't]

Sora and Izzy: Ugh!

Sora: It's just no use.

Izzy: We'll never be able to move them.

*flashback*

Tai: I don't understand. I couldn't budge the Digiegg with the crest of courage on it, but somehow Davis moved it with no problem!

*end flashback*

Sora: Yolei, I think you should try to move it.

Izzy: You too, Cody.

Yolei: What? You want us to try it?

Cody: Me?

[CODY and YOLEI try to lift the DIGIEGGS, and they succeed and then a digivice flew out]

All: Woah!

Izzy: Huh? Another want.

Sora: THey were able to lift them!

Eru: Just like Davis did yesterday!

[Meanwhile Computer Room]

Riven: So that means Kari is a digidesined.

Hayat: Yup.

[Then a orange and white digivice came from the computer and goes to Riven]

Riven: Wooahhh am i a digidestined.

Hayat: Now you are.

Tai: Let's go and have something eat and then go to the digital world.

Kairu: Let's go.

[Meanwhile in the digital world]

[two beams of light come from where the DIGIEGGS used to be. Two digimon emerge from them]

[DIGIMON ANALYZER]

Hawkmon: Ah! It feels so good to be out from underneath that stuffy rock and spread my wings!

Armadillomon: Howdy! Why'd you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream.

All: Woah!

Hawkmon: Hello, I'm Hawkmon, and I've been waiting to make your aquaintance!

Yolei: Uh, are you talking to me?

Armadillomon: Wowee, I think my shell fell asleep. Hi, I'm armadillomon, and you and I are partners.

Cody: Oh! Well...

Hawkmon: So then, Yolei, you and I shall be working together as a team!

Yolei: What? I don't fight? Except with my sister over who gets the last cookie!

Hawkmon: Are you saying you refuse to fight? Humph! Why do I get the defective human?

Sora: Yolei?

Yolei: What is is, Sora?

Sora: I have this friend. Her name is Mimi, and she's a lot like you. She said she didn't want to fight anymore, either, even though she knew she had to. She did it for the digital world, and us. Yolei, the more you do to help your digimon, the closer you two will become! And that's a friendship you'll carry with you for the rest of your life.

And you've got another friend for life. Me.

Yolei: Ah!

Izzy: So tell me, what do you think of the digital world so far, Cody?

Cody: I don't know. After all, I've only been here for a short time.

Izzy: But you must have some sort of opinion.

Cody: Well, I try not to judge things until I have all the information, but this place is so new to me, and I have so many unanswered questions, I don't know where to start first.

Izzy: Sounds like someone I know. Always trying to get all the facts. Do just what I did. Learn to trust your instincts. And if there;s a problem you can't solve, just come to me, and we can solve it together.

Cody: Okay!

Hawkmon: I beg your pardon, but in order for us to digivolve, you must say 'Digiarmour Energize'

Cody and Yolei: DIGIARMOUR ENERGIZE!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to...Halsemon: The wings of Love!

[DIGIMON ANALYZER]

Halsemon: I am an armour digimon. As Hawkmon, I use the digiegg of Love to armour digivolve. I use my tempest wing attack to defeat my enemies.

[END D.A]

Armadillomon: Armadillomon armour digivolve to...Digmon: The drill of Power!

[DIGIMON ANALYZER]

Digmon: I, too, am an armour digimon. As Armadillomon, I use the digiegg of Knowledge to armour digivolve.

[END D.A]

Digmon: Now what do you say we find the others?

Sora and Yolei: Wow!

Cody and Izzy: Woah!

[EXT. - CLIFF in the DIGITAL WORLD]

Davis: Give me back my digivice! And let Veemon go, he has nothing to do with this!

Digimon Emperor: Yeah, right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And for your punishment, you'll have to watch Veemon as he becomes my slave.

Davis: Veemon, no!

Digimon Emperor: *laugh*

Veemon: I'll never become your slave! You might as well destroy me now and get it over with!

Digimon Emperor: I wish.

Veemon: Hey, take it easy! I was just kidding. You know, a little comedy to lighten up the mood! COme on, old buddy, don't you know a good joke when you hear one?

Davis: Veemon, no!

Digimon Emperor: I don't hear anyone laughing now, Veemon!

Davis: Leave him alone!

Halsemon: Tempest Wing!

[HALSEMON destroys the DARK RING]

Digimon Emperor: Who's that?

Yolei: Davis! Hold on, we're coming!

Davis: Get Veemon!

Digimon: Sorry to burst in on you like this.

Veemon: You could have knocked!

Gatomon [to EMPEROR]: This litterbox ain't big enough for the both of us.

Wormmon: Keep your claws to yourself, you big bully!

[WORMMON jumps at GATOMON, but she uses LIGHTNING PAW and knocks WORMMON to the EMPEROR, sending the DIGIVICE flying]

Digimon Emperor: You're useless!

[YOLEI catches the DIGIVICE]

Yolei: Thank you!

Digimon Emperor: Here kitty! Snimon! Mojyamon! Drimogemon! Mammothmon

Yolei: Here ya go!

Davis: hanks a lot, Yolei! Now it's time for a little payback. What do you say, Veemon?

Veemon: Yeah! Veemon, armour digivolve to...Flamedramon: The fire of courage!

Digimon Emperor: Now you must loose. Mammothmon cathc Eru the cute blonde girl.

Halsemon: Better hold on tight! Eru ran

Eru: Okay

Yolei: Okay!

Flamedramon: Let's show them what armour digimon can do against the slaves of the emperor. Attack

Mojyamon: Ice cloud!

Flamedramon: When it's fire against ice, fire always wins. Fire rocket!

Davis: Yeah! You destroyed the dark ring, Flamedramon!

Mammothmon: Tusk Crusher!

Digimon Emperor: Catch Eru now!

Eru: Catch me? Why.

Digimon Emperor: To make you mine.

Eru: Erkkkk What [Blush]

Davis: I swear to god, if you put your dirty hand at Eru, you'll dead.

Eru: Yeah. Davis will beat you up.

Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!

Then Mammothmon's ring explode.

Digimon Emperor: Urghhhh youre all useless.

Then he came down and catch Eru.

Snimon: Twin Sickles!

Yolei: Ahh!

Halsemon: Time for tempest wing!

Yolei: You did it, Halsemon!

Digmon: I guess we're the drill team! Gold Rush!

Digimon Emperor: They're better than I thought. This makes things a lot more interesting. Let's go now.

Veemon: Sorry we had to fight you, but we had to get rid of the dark rings. I hope we're still buds.

Mojyamon: It's okay. Thank you for saving us. Being the digimon emperor's slave was hard work! All day long, it's destroy this, destroy that, bring me a cappucino...

Davis: Digimon Emperor! He makes me so mad! I'll show him who's in charge around here! And what He catch Eru!

Hawkmon: Settle down! So then, Yolei, will I be able to count on your assistance from now on?

Yolei: Absoltely! 100%

Armadillomon: And will we be a team, Cody? When I'm not napping?

Cody: Of course! I'd be honoured to be your partner.

Sora: Well, it looks like the new digidestined team doesn't need us around anymore. And now let's go and save Eru!

Izzy: I don't know. I still think we have a lot of work ahead of us. Then let's go.

Biyomon: We can still help them fight the Emperor.

Tentomon: And we can also provide them with advice and guidance!

Sora: What a team!

Yolei: Well, it's time to go home!

Davis: But what about Eru.

Sora: We need rest tommorow morning we will go abd find her.

Davis: Okay

[TRANSFER from DIGIWORLD]

[INT. - SCHOOL - NIGHT]

Tai: The birds and the birds, eh Mr. Fujiyama? Boy when it comes to girls, this guy has a lot to learn. So let's go to digital world

Riven: Allright

[in the computer room...]

All: Ahh!

Tai: What happened to you guys? And where is Eru?

All: Please don't ask.

Tai: Woah, the digimon all returned to their in-training forms!

Riven: Ohhh man we need to wait.

Hayat: Where is Eru?

Davis: Huh? Wah! Eru is captured

Hayat: How come! You all suppost to beat that freaky digi emperor!

Sora: Were sorry, we will go to the digital world tomorrow morning. For now i'll tell and his mother that Eru is staying with me.

Kairu: Okay

Yolei: Wow...he's so cute!

Cody: It's hard to believe that this little fella...can turn himself into such a huge creature like Digmon.

Kari: Are we goning to have to do this every time we come back?

DemiVeemon: And I thought Digivolving was a tough job.

Cody: At least we made it back to the real world safe and sound!

Sora: Hmm...except Biyomon and Tentomon...

[from the COMPUTER SCREEN...]

Biyomon: Sora! Don't wory. We'll be alright, because the Digimon Emperor never comes out at night. And we will help find Eru.

Tentomon: Imagine. All that power, and he's afraid of the dark! Believe us Eru will be fine

Sora: Well, get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow! Okay.

Davis: Yeah! That's when we'll go back to the digital world, and beat the Digimon Emperor once and for all and save Eru!

Digimon Emperor: Oh, really? Well, excuse me if I don't start shaking in my boots. Hahahahha now Eru youll be mine.

Eru: Why!

Narrator: What does the Digimon Emperor have in store for the digidestined? How can they sace Eru? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

[END]

[CLOSING THEME, CREDITS]


	3. A new Digitude

Season 2, Episode 3: "A New Digitude"

[OPENING THEME]

[OPEN SCENE to a BOY in front of a COMPUTER SCREEN]

Boy: Let's see...just a few simple modifications. Perfect. *laugh* You'll be mine.

[INT. - COMPUTER ROOM]

Patamon: The classroom is empty. I think it's safe to come out now!

Gatomon: Hold on, I'm still taking a spelling test.

Patamon: Shh, I hear somebody coming!

DemiVeemon: Smells like Davis!

Davis: Are you saying I stink?

DemiVeemon: It is Davis!

Davis: DemiVeemon! Did you guys have a good day at school? Now Eru here i come.

Poromon: Where's Yolei?

Upaamon: And Cody, too!

Kari: Don't worry about it. They're both on their way over!

Davis: I heard someone now!

Yolei: Sorry I'm late. I brought goodies from my family's convenience store.

Kari: That's a good idea. I think the digimon is hungry.

Davis: If my family owned a convenience store, I"d eat candy all day untill my teeth fell out!

Yolei: It's not that glamorous. I have to pay for everything I eat, even when I work there. But, the job comes with a great pension plan!

Davis: huh?

DemiVeemon: What is it?

Poromon: Can we eat it? I'm hungry!

Patamon: Of course you can, watch me!

[Patamon drinks some juice]

Upaamon: The buffet is now open!

[Dives into the bag]

Upaamon: This is the best thing I've ever eaten in my life! All two days of it!

DemiVeemon: Me too!

Poromon: Oh It's hot! Owww! Owww!

Gatomon: I hope my first litter doesn't act like this.

Davis: Let's see if the gate's open!

Yolei: It's open!

Davis: Great! Let's go to the digital world! Eru were coming to rescue you

Kari: Wait a minute guys! We can't go yet. We have to wait for Cody,Hayat,Riven and Kairu

Davis: Cody? What's taking him so long? Where are the two boys?

Yolei: He's still in the lunch room. Last time I checked, he was still chewing the same carrot 50 times!

Kari: Kairu and Riven are at the Basketball court they are cleaning the court.

Davis: Hayat is at the Badminton court. His packing his things and go for change first.

[in the LUNCHROOM]

Cody: I'm so stuffed! I just have one more tomato to eat.

Teacher: You don't have to eat every bite, Cody.

Cody: You should never throw away food unless it smells bad. That's what my father used to say before he passed away.

Teacher: Oh, I see.

[in the Basketball court]

Riven: Owhhhh why must we clean this court.

Kairu: Because you break the glass and now i have to clean it with you.

[at the Badminton court]

Hayat: Finish, now im going to change and go to the Computer room.

[back in the COMPUTER ROOM]

Davis: Does they know we're waiting? He's holding us up!

Yolei: Why don't we watch some TV to pass the time?

Kari: Yeah! Let's see what's on!

Newscaster: We interupt this broadcast to bring you the latest story.

Davis: Awww!

Newscaster: The results are in from the national computer programming contest are in and the winner is boy genius, Ken Ichijouji!

Ken: There were many well-deserving geniuses out there, and I an honoured that the judges chose me to receive the top prize.

Newscaster: Let's go live to the site of the contest with out field reporter, Jerry Rivera. Jerry?

Jerry: Thanks, Jackie! Young Ken wow-ed the judges by creating a computer program that actually brushes your teeth for you. The rumour is this year he's planning something with floss, too. can't wait. Back to you, Jackie.

Jackie: Ken's talents include being able to play one game of chess while everyone watches. Just last week, he actually balanced the world's biggest check book!

And that's not all! He's a champion in Judo, and a star on the state soccer team. And girls, he's single!

Davis: He's almost as good as I am!

Jackie: Now, let's talk to the proud parents of this genius, Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji! What are some of the advantages to being the parent to one of the most brilliant children in the world?

Mrs. Ichijouji: Oh, he's great in the kitchen. He invented dishes that clean themselves!

Mr. Ichijouji: Like father, like son! I once guessed how many jelly beans were in a pickle jar!

Cody: I heard this kid is so smart that one time, he gave his teachers homework.

Riven: How come he gave his teacher a homework.

Kairu and Hayat: Crazy.

Kari: Cody? Hayat?Riven?Kairu? When did you get here?

Cody: About a minute ago.

Riven: Just in

Kairu: This Ken is so genius.

Hayat: If he offer to do my homework, i gave him.

Davis: Hey maybe Ken knows how to defeat the emperor! And can help us find Eru.

Yolei: Hmm. I know more about the digital world than that stupid kid!

Davis: He may be stupid, but he's still a genius!

Gatomon: Hey Kari?

Kari: Hmm?

Patamon: We're ready to go back to the digital world now!

Kari: All present and accounted for!

Yolei: The gate's open!

Davis: Well, then let's go!

Yolei: Yeah! Enough of this talk about geniuses!

Davis: Next stop, the digital world!

[KEN walks through the street]

Girl: Isn't that the boy genius?

[a DOG comes up to KEN]

Ken: Beat it you maingy little mutt. Or I'll call the pound.

Dog: *runs away, whimpering*

Ken: *laugh* Eru i promise you'll be my girlfriend.

Mrs. Ichijouji: Oh, Ken? You're home? I'm going to work now, I'll just leave your snack on the table. I bought a new label maker today. I just can't stop using it. I even labelled the toilet!

Mrs. Ichijouji (to herself): Ken sure spends a lot of time alone in his room.

[EXT. - DIGIWORLD - DAY]

[The EMPEROR is chasing Elecmon]

Digimon Emperor: There's no use running away from me!

Elecmon: Ahh!

[Elecmon runs]

Digimon Emperor: Ooh, a chase. Interesting.

[DIGIMON EMPEROR whistles to TUSKMON]

Digimon Emperor: Let's go. We have a little errand to run.

Elecmon: Ahh!

[ELECMON runs, but the DIGIMON EMPEROR catches up to him]

Digimon Emperor: It's no fun if I catch you right away.

Gotsumon 1: Oh! He's caught another digimon!

Gotsumon 2: They all change once he puts those dark rings on them!

Gotsumon 3: If he thinks he's going to catch us, he's got rocks in his head!

Gotsumon 2: Then again, so do we! We've got to run!

Gotsumon 3: We can't abandon our friend, Elecmon!

[ELECMON 2 comes and attack GOOD ELECMON]

Digimon Emperor: *laugh*

Eru: Please stop this.

Digimon Emperor: If you want me to stop you mist follow my instruction.

Gotsumon 2: He's making them fight! And he also catch a digidestined

Gotsumon 1: Digimon who are friends would never fight!

Gotsumon 3: What a terrible person!

Digimon Emperor: Huh? You two are next!

[GOTSUMON 1 and GOTSUMON 3 have dark rings on them and they start to fight one another]

Gotsumon 2: How can they fight? They're best friends!

Digimon Emperor: *laughs*

Wormmon: Master? Is this really the kind of thing that makes you happy?

Digimon Emperor: Shut Up. Now thy will die or be my girl.

Eru: I will follow you Master.

Digimon Emperor: Come here, Queen.

Then Eru goes to Digimon Emperor and the Digi Emperor pull her to his lap an kiss her. Wormmon slowly put a dark ring at her hand.

Digimon Emperor: My queen. (Then he kiss Eru)

[TRANSFER to DIGIWORLD]

Cody: Woah! YOu guys are back to normal!

Armadillomon: Yeah, we change back when we return.

Hayat: Coronamon!

Kairu: Tsukaimon!

[The DIGIVICES start to beep]

Davis: Hey!

Kari: What's this?

Cody: Another digiegg!

Veemon: Where is it?

Cody: The digivice says it's not far from here!

Davis: More digieggs? We already have ours.

Yolei: Who's are they?

Kari: We'll never know, until we look.

Riven: I'll do anything you want, Kari!

Digimon Emperor: It's those kids again! I've had enough! My queen now go an kill them

Eru: As you wish Love.

Riven: It's getting pretty of dark in these woods. Here, Kari, I'll hold your hand so you don't get scared!

Kari: I'm not scared.

Davis: And it's not HER hand, it's MINE!

Riven: Oh, sorry Canvas.

Kari: And THAT'S not his name. It's Davis!

Riven: Whatever. Shh! I'm getting something. It says it's right over there.

Digimon Emperor: What are you doing here?

Yolei: Watch out!

Davis: I'll get you! Once and for all!

[Davis runs into him, put passes right through]

Kairu: It's just an illusion! He's not really there!

Digimon Emperor: What are you doing, sneaking into the digital world? What do you think this is, a movie theatre?

Cody: What's he talking about?

Digimon Emperor: We both know normal kids aren't allowed in the digital world. Only the digidestined are!

Davis: We are the digidestined, wonder boy!

Digimon Emperor: You're wrong! That's physically impossible!

Kairu: Why is that impossible?

Kari: Yeah! Why can't we be?

Digimon Emperor: It's simple. Based on the laws of physics, I have determined that only perfect human beings can be digidestined. And of course, I am the only perfect human being.

Riven: Oh yeah, big shot? Well, what about Kari? Oh, no!

Digimon Emperor: You are intruders in a place you don't belong! YOu are hereby ordered to evacuate the premises without further notice!

Davis: The landlord told my uncle the same thing once!

Cody: We have jsut as much right to be here as you!

Digimon Emperor: This world and everything in it belong to me, now all of you, GET OUT!

Yolei: Try and make us!

Digimon Emperor: Why does everybody question my authority? Does it always have to turn into a big production? Get em, Tyrannomon! Eru now!

[DIGIMON ANALLYZER]

Digimion Emperor: He's one of the most powerful Digimom. His blaze blast attack incinerates him enemies.

Tyrannomon: Blaze blast!

Davis: Is that all you've got?

Digimon Emperor: hmmm!

Eru: You'll die!

Veemon: Are you ready for me, Davis?

Davis: Yeah!

Veemon: Veemon, armour digivolve to...Flamedramon: The fire of Courage!

Digimon Emperor: See, this is why I'm a genius and you're not. You keep using the same atacks, while I keep coming up with new ones.

Davis: I've had enough of your babbling! Let's get to it! Eru it is us.

Eru: I dont have a friends.

Davis: Very well then.

Then Davis caught her and kiss her. Then a light came from Flamedramon and Eru was recover from the evil.

Davis: Sorry i kiss you.

Then Eru kiss Davis back.

Eru: I have repay my debt

Digimon Emperor: Fine, have it your way! Eru you say you love me.

Eru: I never will like you. I allready have boyfriend.

Davis: What!

Riven: You cant try to flirt with her anymore.

Eru: Yup.

[Flamedramon and Tyrannomon fight]

Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!

[Tyrannomon blocks it]

Digimon Emperor: *laugh*

Davis: No way! He blocked it!

Hawkmon: Now, Yolei?

Yolei: Hmm! DIGIARMOUR ENERGIZE!

Hawkmon: Hawkmon, Armour Digivolve to...Halsemon: The wings of Love!

Tyrannomon: Blaze blast!

Halsemon: Tempest wing!

Digimon Emperor: You think you can beat me with a little addition? How do you like multiplication?

[4 more Tyrannomon appear]

Davis: How'd he do that?

Digimon Emperor: The more, the merrier!

Yolei: There are 5 of them!

Cody: Ready, Armadillomon?

Armadillomon: Ready when you are!

Cody: DIGIARMOUR ENERGIZE!

Armadillomon: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to...Digmon: The Drill of Power!

Gatomon: Why not let us digivolve so we can fight?

Patamon: Yeah, what are you afraid of?

Digimon Emperor: As long as I have this dark digivice you'll never be able to digivolve. And you two are useless. I might as well destroy you both, first!

Kari: *gasp*

Davis: Leave them along!

[Tyrannomon attacks patamon and gatomon, knocking them into a tree'

Patamon: I thought that cats were always suppposed to land on their feet!

Gatomon: Oh shut up.

Patamon & Gatomon: Ahh!

[digmon appears from underneath the Tyrannomon's blaze blast.]

Digmon: Hello boys! I think you've got some cavities that need filling!

Davis: That's not fair!

Digimon Emperor: Remember what they say: It's not how you play the game, it's whether you win or lose.

Cody: We don't stand a chance like this! We'vve got to go and try to find the other digieggs!

Yolei: But we don't know who it belongs to!

Davis: It doesn't matter! It's worth a try!

[Cody runs to find the eggs]

Cody: I'm getting something! This way!

Kari: Gatomon, let's go lok for the other digieggs!

Eru: Patamon, come this way!

Riven: Im coming with you!

Digmon: Open wide! Good!

Halsemon: Tempest Wing!

Flamedramon: Fire rocket!

Digmon: Gold Rush!

Digimon Emperor: You can run, but you can't hide!

Flamedramon: Going somewhere? You'll have to go through me first, to get to them.

Patamon: Boom bubble!

Gatomon: Patamon, it's no use! Run!

Cody: Let's hide in that cave.

All: *pant*

Cody: Huh? What are those?

[there are three glowing lights at the back of the cave]

Kari: Digieggs!

Eru: Great! What do we do now? Sit around and wait for a new kids to come along so a new digimon will be born?

Kari: But there aren't any digidestined left! Ohhh how about Hayat or Kairu or the digivive that flew from the digiegg of love.

Eru: What are those symbols on the front of them?

Kari: One of them is the crest of Light.

Eru: Huh?

Kari: And the other one has the crest of Hope! Wow, come on!

Eru: You're right! But what about another.

Gatomon: It is the digiegg of Resolution. Then these digieggs must belong to the three of you.

Patamon: Pick them up, you guys!

Eru: Yeah, but... Maybe we should tell the others to come. Maybe it is Hayat's.

Gatomon: If you don't try, you'll never know!

Kari: But we've already got out digimon!

Gatomon: Just do it!

Eru: Gatomon's right!

Kari: Hmm.

Eru: The digivices are glowing!

[The old DIGIVICES transform into the new model]

Kari: These are the same digivices that the new kids have!

Eru: Yeah!

[Eru,Riven and KARI pick up the DIGIEGGS and three digivice flew out]

Riven: How many digidestined are?

Kari: Wow, it's light!

TK: I'm stronger than I thought!

Patamon: Patamon, armour digivolve to...Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!

Gatomon: Gatomon, armour digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!

Then a digimon came out from the digiegg.

Unknown: Hi, thanks for waking me up from that long nap. By the way my name is Flamemon.

[DIGIMON ANALYZER]

Nefertimon: Flamemon is a demon rookie man. He can defeat the bad digimon with one hand. His Baby Salamander and Flame Tail can whipe out his enemy.

Cody: Gatomon and Patamon were able to ARMOUR digivolve! Riven how about armour digivolve Flamemon.

Riven: Allright. DIGIARMOUR ENERGIZE!

Flamemon: Flamemon armour digivolve to... Yasyamon: The Fighter of Resolution.

Riven: Yasyamon, nice hand you got. And i like your hair. Now let's end the fight.

Kari: Nefertimon, you're beautiful! But the best part is that now you can fly, we don't have to walk everywhere!

Nefertimon: Well, don't get too excited. These wings aren't broken in yet.

Pegasusmon: Eru!

Eru: Alright! My very own armour digimon!

[back with the DIGIMON EMPEROR]

Digimon Emperor: Do you guys give up yet?

Davis: Not a chance!

Digimon Emperor: Look behind you. Where do you think you are going to run to?

Cody: Davis, we've here!

Yolei: Huh? Cody?

[DIGIMON ANALYZER]

Armadillomon: That's Pegasusmon! He's one wild horse! When he attacks with his Star Shower, his enermies will be blasted into outer space.

Veemon: That's Nefertimon! She's a flying, fighting machine with nine lives. And, she's quite a shot when throwing those Rosetta Stones of hers!

Hawkmon: That's Yasyamon. He's a better fighter for ninja. Dont make him mad or he will give you some of his Double Striker or Puppet Master.

[the TYRANNOMON all attack with BLAZE BLAST]

Yasyamon: Double Striker!

Nefertimon and Pegasusmon: Golden Noose!

Pegasusmon: Star Shower!

Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone!

Yasyamon: Puppet Master!

[the attack break the DARK RINGS from the Tyrannomon]

Yolei: Wow! Their dark rings disappeared!

[the Tyrannomon all go back to normal, and leave the kids]

Kari: I want to get a picture of those for my computer scrapbook.

[TRANSFER from DIGIWORLD]

[INT. - COMPUTER ROOM]

Kari: These pictures turned out great! Except the Tyrannomon all have red eye. Oh, I forgot. They always have red eyes!

Davis: I'm so mad! Just wait until I get my hands on that Digimon Emperor!

Eru: You'll defeat the Emperor, won't you, Hayat?

Davis: Ugh!

Hayat: I'm not sure, Eru. but we'll give it our best shot! But, we've never faced an enemy that was human before! How do we fight him? And without an armor digivolve we cant. I think tommorow we should find out. If they still a digiegg that's mine.

Cody: Actually, Hayat brings up a very interesting point we should all consider.

Davis: Oh yeah? Well, what's that?

Cody: It's quite a little army we've put together so far. We've all found our digimon, and they've been able to armour digivolve. Even Gatomon and Patamon and even Flamemon were able to find a way to bypass that Digimon Emperor's dark digivice.

But with all our powers conbined, we still haven't been able to beat the Digimon Emperor in the Digital World. Yet we keep on forgetting that he's human.

Hayat: Yeah, but I don't get it. What's your point?

Kari: He means we have to fight differently!

Riven: And who are you?

?: Dont you remember me. Im flamemon first but now im DemiFlamemon

Riven: You digivolve to rookie form if you in this world.

DemiFlamemon: Yup

Yolei: Wait a second. What do you mean by that?

Cody: If we could find out his human identity, we could fight his from this side, where his powers aren't as strong.

Davis: What do we do? Knock on doors and ask for the Digimon Emperor?

Eru and Patamon: Hmm...

Cody *thinking*: I knew I shouldn't have expressed my opinions. Now they're all going to make fun of me.

Yolei: Well, you're a little young to be worrying about those things, Cody.

Davis: Yeah! Just let us older kids handle it!

Yolei [to the digimon]: Aren't they cute?

[INT. - KEN'S ROOM]

Ken: Tomorrow's another day.

Narrator: Will the digidestined find the true identity of the Digimon Emperor? Find out next time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

[END]

[CLOSING THEME, CREDITS]


End file.
